


ficmas 2019

by txmaki



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Accidental Proposal, Additional tags will be added, Awkward Conversations, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Crying, Cuddling, Dancing, Eggnog, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Feelings Realization, Ficmas 2019, Fireplaces, Flirty Takami Keigo | Hawks, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, Icing, Kissing, Kissing in the Snow, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Pick-Up Lines, Post-Break Up, Romance, Santa costumes, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Surprises, aizawa is smitten too, and eggs, and other baking items, being in love, breaking up, but for now!, flour is thrown, food play....., hawks is smitten, im a HAWKS STAN i cant help myself, in a closet!, katsuki being angry (as always), late night meetings, mistletoe kiss, prompts, sad kisses, soft, some sexual tension, some uhh... making out, tamaki is CUTE, this turned into literally just hawks lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: whole bunch of christmas themed prompts for a bunch of cuties.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kamado Tanjirou/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247





	1. one - katsuki bakugou // kissing in the snow

Katsuki doesn’t like the snow.

He never has - he’s always been a hot-weather person, and when his quirk manifested he just became used to warmth. He doesn’t like the snow (which may be a good reason he doesn’t like that Icy Hot Bastard). It’s cold and he’s warm and it’s just fucking annoying. 

He doesn’t like the snow, but seeing you dancing around in it has him rethinking his opinion.

Katsuki won’t tell anyone. Never, no. But you do look beautiful, bright eyes and rosy cheeks, as you jump around. You tilt your head back and open your mouth in hopes to catch a snowflake on your tongue like everyone did when they were a child, and he wants you close to him.

“Hey,” he says sternly, and you lean your head back properly and smile at him.

“What’s up, Katsu?”

He doesn’t even know why he needed to - he’s done it a million times, he shouldn’t be overcome with the utter desire to do so. But he needs to kiss you, pull you against him as the snow falls around the two of you, because after seeing you dance and jump around, maybe the snow isn’t so bad.

And he does, he kisses you gentle, like the snow. There’s no usual harshness that he carries with his kisses, and when you lean into him a little more he knows you appreciate it.

Katsuki doesn’t like the snow, but with you, he thinks eventually he will.


	2. two - oikawa tooru // snowed in

This is the worst thing that’s happened to you in a very long time.

You’re snowed in. Normally you wouldn’t mind - it’s not as if you couldn’t just walk home later, and you could spend the newfound free time on homework. School wasn’t the worst place to be during a snowstorm.

Then again, normally you wouldn’t be with Tooru Oikawa.

You really shouldn’t hate him as much as you do (and, well, hate is a strong word) but _God,_ something about him was just so… annoying. He was arrogant and rude, not to mention he was too damn pretty. And he seemed to love annoying you, even when you tell him to go away. He shouldn’t even be at the school, still, volleyball practice ended at least an hour ago - did he come back here just to hang around you?

“Y/N,” Oikawa calls, voice sing-song. You zone back in on his face, forgetting your thoughts. “Are you even listening?”

You blink. “I’m trying to work, Oikawa.”

“Work’s boring.”

You roll your eyes, resuming your writing. You barely get a few words in before Oikawa’s speaking again, tilting down in front of your desk so you see his face. He’s smirking, that asshole, and you regret acknowledging him.

“You know what’s not boring? Me.”

“Oh, _please,”_ you start, leaning back to meet his eyes. He walks a few desks away, not breaking eye contact. “You have got to be the single most textbook jock I’ve ever seen. Sounds pretty boring to me.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at you. “Oh?” he says, and you hate to admit it, but it does something to your heart when he looks at you like that. He’s getting closer to you, now, and you swallow. “You think I’m boring?”

He’s right in front of you. He knows what you know - what you _feel._ Oikawa’s fingers curl around either side of the desk you’re sitting at.

“Completely uninteresting,” you breathe, and both of you know you’re only focused on his lips.

“Well, the snowstorm’s given us some extra time,” Oikawa whispers, leaning forward. “Let me prove you wrong.”


	3. three - kirishima eijirou // baking christmas cookies

“Eijirou… please don’t do this.”

Kirishima’s eyes flash with something kin to sympathy, maybe even sorrow, but it’s blinked away in a second.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

Flour hits your chest in a puff of air, and you yelp as you see it on your shirt. Kirishima’s giggling behind the cloud of white, and you grin ferociously as you grab your own handful of flour. 

“Take _this!”_

And soon Kirishima’s white, too, looking at you with eyes full of betrayal. The next thing he grabs isn’t flour, but an egg, and you can only stand still as he cracks it over your head (almost gently). You see his body shake with hidden laughter and you grab an unused measuring cup of milk, splashing it over the bare skin of his arms and he shrieks momentarily.

There’s a pause, barely there, and then he meets your eyes. “You’re gonna regret that.”

He moves first but you’re quicker, turning around in an instant to run away from him. Your voice screams with laughter as you drop other ingredients to stall Kirishima - he almost trips on an eggshell - while you run ahead of him. Unsurprisingly, he ends up catching you (you totally just let him win), his arms wrapping around your waist from behind as he lifts you up.

“Put me down!” You laugh, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. “Eiji!”

He does as he’s told, though, setting you down in front of him. You turn so the two of you are chest to chest, catch some frosting from the counter on your finger and swipe it across his lips. Kirishima hums, licking it off, arms finding themselves around your waist again.

“Good, hm?” you ask with a gentle smile, running your hands up and down his chest. 

“Really good,” Kirishima says, and then, “here, have a taste.”

You suppose you should have expected it, but it genuinely takes you by surprise when Kirishima leans down to press his lips to yours. You smile into the kiss, closing your eyes and relishing in his comforting warmth. He pulls away, eyebrow raised at you with a knowing grin.

“Good?” He asks, mimicking you from before.

“Mm,” you hum, pushing your arms around him. You rest your head on his chest. “Better with you.”


	4. four - tsukishima kei // fake date to a christmas party

“Why do I even have to do this?”

“Shut up, you agreed to it. It’s only for tonight.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and you send him a soft glare as you reach the door to your parents’ house. Your glare turns into a happy smile as the door opens to reveal your mother, and you graciously accept her hug when she pulls you in. Your father stands farther down the hallway, talking to other family members, but once he sees you he’s taking long strides to greet you. 

“Nice of you to join us,” he says, ruffling your hair. And he’s right; you’ve been avoiding family parties since early this year. The smell of a distant roast warms your body and you remember the joys of your mom’s cooking.

“And who’s this?” Your mother asks, skeptically looking at Tsukishima. For a split second you panic, having forgotten he even came with you, but then his hand reaches for yours and grabs it, soft.

“I’m Kei Tsukishima,” he says, and his voice is too polite.

“My boyfriend.” You add.

Your dad nods approvingly, but your mom looks him up and down, not yet satisfied. “Well,” she says, clapping her hands together lightly. “I’m glad you came. You can put your coats in Y/N’s old room upstairs.”

The two of you head up the stairs, but your mother’s stare is like lasers into the back of your head, so you don’t even think about breaking away from Tsukishima’s hand. Once you get up to your room, however, he’s the one that pulls away first.

“God, your hands are so sweaty,” he mumbles, wiping his hand on the sleeve of your jacket. You swat it away.

“Hush! It just got really hot in here, okay?”

Tsukishima takes his coat off, eyeing you suspiciously as you do the same. “Are you nervous or something?”

“What? No - no, of course I’m not,” you say, shaking your head. “These are _my_ family members after all.”

“Right.”

“ _You_ should be the nervous one.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at you, but doesn’t say anything. He starts out of the room and down the stairs and you follow after him with an exasperated “wait!”

-

“So,” your aunt says, coming up to you and Tsukishima. You mentally groan. “How long have you two been together?”

_Oh, shit._

The two of you hadn’t talked about any details - you had called him over after class one day and said _hey, can you be my fake date to a Christmas party?_ and he had said _What do I get out of it?_ and all you had said was _whatever you want_ because you were rushed and panicked and this needed to work. You’re sputtering, trying to think of a decent answer - four months? Six? - and you’re _definitely_ overthinking and -

“About two months, now,” Tsukishima says, looking down at you. You feel his fingers dance over yours, a gentle prompt. “Right?”

For some reason it’s hard to look away from him, but you manage to. “Yeah, right. It was two months on the sixth.”

Your aunt nods, obviously satisfied, then turns her attention more to Tsukishima. He answers every question thoughtfully, and it gives you time to mentally recover from the stroke you’re pretty sure you just had.

And _what_ was that feeling? Tsukishima had looked at you and then you just got… warm. Were you starting to like him? It’s not as if you had completely bypassed who he was - he was an attractive guy, lean with athleticism and although aloof, he was smart and kept good company when he really wanted to. You hope you’re not starting to like him. You feel unease sweep your chest.

And you can’t help but notice that when he talks about you to your family, it seems genuine.

-

“Bye, mom!”

“Be careful! It’s icy out!”

The door to your parents’ house closes, shrouding you and Tsukishima in faint darkness. Snow falls peacefully. The two of you walk to his car, and you don’t notice until after you’ve parted that he didn’t let go of your hand immediately. It’s a quiet drive home, neither of you really finding the energy to speak.

Tsukishima pulls up to your dorm building, settling into a stop out front. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” you say. “Really. I know I annoy you sometimes -”

“Most of the time.”

(You send him a gentle glare.)

“- but you saved me from a lot of unwanted questions.”

Tsukishima nods with a “yeah, whatever,” and his fingers tap once, twice, on the steering wheel before he speaks again. His lips stretch into a smirk and you laugh nervously. 

“About what you said before… I get whatever I want, right?”

You squint, speaking suspiciously, “yeah…”

“Okay,” Tsukishima says. He’s done that thing where he reaches a conclusion without you, and you’re about to interject but he speaks again. “Then I want a date with you. A real one.”

_Haha, what?_

He doesn’t even give you a moment to really register what he’s said. “Now get out of my car. I’ll pick you up after class tomorrow.”

“No, wait - a _date?_ A real date?”

“That’s what I said.”

You’re waiting for the punchline, the _haha, got you,_ but it doesn’t come. The car is dark, but from the faint light from a streetlight ahead you’re pretty sure you see him blushing.

“Okay,” you say softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

You get out of his car, walk up the steps to your building. You’re sure to be quiet, since it’s getting late, but you get up to your room and collapse on your bed. Your phone vibrates with a text, and when you look at the text, a familiar name pops up.

tsukishima 

_Goodnight._

You smile.


	5. five - tanjirou kamado // playing in the snow

Tanjirou was never the kind of person to sleep in. He was always a morning person, prepped and ready to go by eight o’clock sharp. In all the time you’ve known him - which isn’t that long, in retrospect - you’ve never seen him sleep past seven.

So it doesn’t surprise you when he knocks on your door right after the sun had risen above the distant mountains.

His knocks are quiet, gentle, but fast and excited. You open your door silently to see his face on the other side, and he’s grinning, holding his winter kimono.

“It’s snowing,” is all he says at first. Then, more excited, “come out and play in it with me!”

You want to deny - technically, you are still getting over your injuries, and so is he - but you’re feeling better than you have in a while, and it’s been too long since you’ve seen snow. You grab your own winter kimono, rushing out of your room and running with him to the exit of Miss Shinobu’s clinic.

The world is bathed in white.

Tanjirou laughs - a real, genuine laugh - and you feel yourself smile. Snow’s still falling from the sky, landing gently on trees and roofs. You step into it, feel it crunch under your feet, relish in the sight of clean, untouched snow.

You throw the first snowball.

It’s a test throw, not nearly anything hard, and Tanjirou responds with his own throw. You giggle like a child, joy bubbling in your chest over something so small. But it’s been hard, recently, so you let yourself feel it.

You hide behind a tree, gathering snow up in your hands and clumping it together. Your hands are cold, red, but you add a few more snowballs to your arsenal before deciding to throw them at Tanjirou. One, two, hit him, but he dodges the others with a laugh before staging his attack on you, and you’re running, laughing, but then you fall.

It didn’t hurt you, the snow captured your fall, and honestly you’re not sure you mind, because when you roll over onto your back with a laugh at yourself all you can see is sky and trees. 

And then there’s Tanjirou.

You’re not sure what it is, now - he doesn’t look too worried, but his red hair stands out so brightly against the white sky and his eyelashes carry intricate snowflakes. He chuckles - _oh_ \- and offers his hand to you to help you up. You take it. It’s course, rough, it shows all the work he’s done to improve.

“You okay?” He asks. His hand hasn’t let go of yours. It’s warm, and you feel your chest bloom despite it being the middle of winter.

“Perfect,” you reply.

And you are.


	6. six - shinsou hitoshi // dancing to christmas music

He doesn’t even know the name of the song.

In his mind, he’s sure it’s something widely popular - something his classmates would make fun of him for not knowing - but he can’t really bring himself to care. It’s soft and slow and maybe it’s that silent night one and you’re dancing, swaying back and forth.

The two of you had been tasked with decorating the classroom, adding lights and other decorations here and there - including a mistletoe somewhere in the class, which he’s skeptical about. But he’s not sure he minds staying after school as long as it means being around you for just a little longer.

“Shinsou,” you say, looking at him hopefully. “Dance with me?”

He does, yes, he goes to you in a second. His arms find their place around your waist - a little awkwardly at first - and yours around his shoulders. You’re warm. Your fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck and he hums and you smile.

Shinsou closes his eyes and lets you closer to him, feeling your head rest on his chest. A part of him worries what might happen if someone walks in on the two of you like this - dancing in the middle of the room - but then again, the smell of your perfume is awfully nice and he likes the feeling of his hands on your waist.

“Oh,” you say suddenly. He stops, opens his eyes, and you’re looking up, past him, to the ceiling. He follows your gaze and finds a mistletoe.

And maybe he shouldn’t, but he kisses you tender before you can say a word.


	7. seven - hinata shoyo // christmas pick up lines

“Y/N!” Hinata calls, and you turn around to see him running towards you. You raise an eyebrow - he’s usually excitable, but right now he seems like he’s bouncing of the walls. “I have something to tell you!”

You giggle when he finally reaches you, out of breath, holding your notebook to your chest. “What is it?”

Hinata catches his breath, and the glint in his eyes tells you he’s planning something. “I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you!”

_Oh._

You know it shouldn’t affect you that much - it’s a cheesy pick up line - but your face is growing hotter by the second and you can’t even begin to think of words to respond. It’s getting really hot - _really_ hot - and you’re using your notebook to fan yourself and oh, wow, where did that come from?

“Where… where did you get that?” You stutter out, trying to avoid direct eye contact (because let’s be honest, after what just happened, if you meet eyes with Hinata you’ll have a fucking aneurism).

“Oh, Tanaka told me to tell you.”

He _what_ -

“Why?”

You’re starting to cool down again, the overall shock from Hinata’s pick up line wearing off. But he grins, bright and wide, and your heart really needs a break.

“He said it’d definitely get me a date with you!”

You blink, feeling your face heat up again as you smile tentatively.

 _Well,_ you think to yourself, watching Hinata laugh nervously, _he’s not wrong._


	8. eight - izuku midoriya // ice skating

“Here, take my hand.”

_What?_

You stare at Izuku, blinking a few times to try and process what he just said. You know that it’s not a big deal - he’s a friend, friends help each other - but with the more recent discovery of your… _feelings_ towards him, it’s hard not to lose your shit over every little thing he does. Izuku smiles in your direction and you melt where you stand.

“Are, um - are you sure?” You ask, and Izuku grins, hair bouncing. Are his cheeks red?

“Yeah! I’m pretty good at skating, so I can help you out,” he says. His calloused hand reaches out towards you and you take it, feeling its warmth in the way it wraps around your own. You hide as much of your face as you can into your scarf, hoping your heavy blush will go unnoticed.

And Izuku _is_ good, he glides seamlessly over the ice, and he takes you with him. He’s gentle, keeping in mind that you’re new at ice skating, but the two of you are quick and you’re laps ahead of the rest of your friends that had joined you. 

(Uraraka gives you a sly grin at one point, the only one knowledgable about your little crush on Izuku, and you roll your eyes playfully back at her.)

“I think I’ve got it,” you say, making long strides to gain more speed. Izuku grins.

“I knew you would,” he says, but he keeps his hand intertwined with yours, and you don’t say anything to make him take it back.


	9. nine - todoroki shouto // christmas breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi first of all yall have probably noticed that i'm behind on these fics lol. i'm trying to get caught up (and i should be able to get fully caught up by friday the 20th) but if yall don't wanna wait until i post things here u can check out my tumblr, as i post these fics there first and then update them here!!
> 
> second of all, this is BY FAR my favorite fic that i've written for ficmas. it's angsty and totally not in the christmas spirit lol, but i really am so so proud of it and i hope yall like it just as much as i do :-) <3

You were never really fond of Christmas.

You’re not sure why you’re here, really, at a dumb Christmas party with everyone from your old Class 1-A. You suppose it was arranged for a type of reunion - most of you are pros, now, and it’s been too busy to really see each other. When you got the fancy invitation from Momo you debated even going. Christmas was too happy, it was too cold, and a chill creeped up your spine when you thought of potentially seeing Todoroki.

Maybe you shouldn’t have come. It’s only been a few weeks since the breakup, if that, you’re not put together enough to function around this many people. They all look at you with those pitying eyes, the “oh, you poor thing,” expression. It’s tiring and unfair and too much right now.

The only reason you had even come in the first place was to prove to yourself that you’re getting better - and you missed everyone. (Plus, Ochako had said that Todoroki probably wasn’t coming, so you really didn’t have much to lose.)

You pull the sleeves of your sweater down over your hands. Tsuyu makes a joke and you crack a reluctant laugh, struggling with the right reply. You’re tired. Mina wraps her arm around you, and for a moment and you -

_Oh._

You really hoped he wouldn’t be here, that you wouldn’t have to deal with this - that same feeling is in your throat again. Maybe it’s just the basic candy-cane colors, a decoration someone’s carrying, but then you hear his gentle laugh - it still sounds like it did before, a soft sigh, a heavy chuckle in his chest. You can’t look away. You blink once, twice, feeling the weight on your chest worsen, and then he looks back at you and _oh,_ that’s it, it’s too much -

“I, um, I’ll be right back,” you rush, unwrapping Mina’s arm from you.

“You okay, Y/N?” Kirishima asks, and you nod, fanning your face momentarily.

“Yeah. I’m just a bit overheated right now, I’m gonna stand outside for a minute.”

It’s not like you to like the cold, but you appreciate it for a moment when you step out onto a large balcony (in your mind you take note that Momo’s house really is fucking huge). You don’t hear the bustle of the party anymore - you did walk a while to get here - and take a deep breath. The knowledge that you’re really alone allows you to cry, but they’re not the harsh tears you’re used to - they don’t shake your body and leave you breathless. They fall down your face and you sniff and wipe them away because it’s hard, this breakup thing, it really is.

The door opens behind you and you mask a whimper with a long sniff, wiping your tears with your sleeves. “Sorry,” you start, noticing a shadow in the warm Christmas lights that decorate Momo’s house. Maybe it is Momo, coming to tell you you can’t be here. “I’ll leave -”

And when you turn around it’s not Momo.

Todoroki doesn’t show any alarm or nervousness at the sight of you, but you can tell by the gentle twitch of his fingers against his leg that he’s tentative. You don’t say anything, so he speaks first.

“Why are you crying?”

And you are angry, you are bitter. He has the audacity to ask that question as if he’s still yours, as if he can hold you close like he did before and make it better. You let out a humorless laugh - it’s quiet - and look away, down at your feet. 

“Take a wild guess, Todoroki.”

His name is weird in your mouth. You haven’t called him by his surname in a long time. It leaves a strange taste on your tongue.

He looks at you, reaches for a soft moment, but either you shut him out or he decides it’s not a good idea. You’re sure you look completely broken - puffy eyes, shivering in the cold. Todoroki’s wearing the sweater you bought him last Christmas, you see, and you try to hold them back, but a few tears slip away silently.

He notices, and steps closer. Todoroki’s thumb wipes across your cheek, and it’s warm, his hand. You let him touch you, let him linger, and both of you know, but you say it anyways. Your eyes are teary as you look up at him.

“This,” you start, voice shaking. “This is what you’ve done to me.”

Todoroki is just as broken, and you see it in his face. You’re the only one he’ll show, you know this, and when he gets back to the party, no one will even think there’s something wrong.

“I know,” he breathes, his breath rising up in the cold air. His hand hasn’t left your face. “I know.”

He doesn’t say anything more. He kisses you one last time - soft, light, and you reach for more of him and he accepts it, pulls you closer. His fingers curl into your sweater at your waist, because he knows and you know that there’s nothing left after this.

You come undone.


	10. ten - bakugou katsuki // forcing the other to bundle up because it's cold

“Oh,” you breathe when you step outside of the karaoke building. “It’s cold.”

Katsuki scoffs. “It’s fuckin’ December, what else are you expecting?”

“Shut up. It’s colder than it was _before.”_

And it is - when you had gone out with the rest of your friends earlier you hadn’t needed a jacket. Outside had been a strangely warm sunny day, though you supposed you should’ve thought ahead. The sky is dark, cloudy - you really should’ve brought a jacket. It’s well past sundown; you really didn’t think you’d stay so late out with everyone.

You shiver, breathing out and watching your breath rise in the cold. Your sweater does little to protect you from the cold breeze.

“You’re so stupid,” Katsuki grumbles, and you’re about to push back when his jacket lands over your head. “Put it on.”

“What? No. What about you?”

Katsuki looks at you like he’s almost disgusted with your words, and you blink, accepting the jacket cautiously. It’s warm when you put it on; smells like caramel and his cologne. Katsuki’s now the one only in a sweater, and you give him a strange look when the two of you start walking towards the train station.

“You’ve gotta be cold, though, right?” You ask. He sends you a glare but then only shrugs.

“It’s a win-win,” he says. “Being accustomed to the cold helps with my training, and you’ll stop whining about being cold.”

You can’t make the connection between the cold and his training at all, but when he holds his hand out to you expectantly (like he always does) you roll your eyes and take it anyways.


	11. eleven - aizawa shouta // surprising the other by coming home for christmas

It’s not as if you’re ashamed to admit you miss him - you always figured it was normal to miss someone important to you, so there’s no reason to hide it. But it was getting lonely in your shared apartment; the lingering smell of coffee without him to stand in the kitchen and drink it like he always did. Plus, he already told you that he most likely wasn’t able to come home for Christmas, but it still makes you a little upset. There’s a mistletoe over the door frame to your bedroom, even.

“Shouta,” you murmur when he picks up the phone to your call. “I miss you.”

“Already?” He asks, and you hear his dumb smirk through the phone.

“What do you mean ‘already?’ It’s been a week and a half,” you huff. Shouta chuckles from the other side of the phone, and you hear a car go by on his end. “Are you outside?”

Shouta pauses for moment, then speaks. “Yeah,” he says. “I just wanted to go for a walk.”

“It’s freezing, Shouta, you’re gonna get sick.”

“Worth it.”

You scoff, rolling your eyes as you walk around the apartment aimlessly. You pass the Christmas tree in your living room and sigh, leaning against the wall across from it. “I really wish you were here right now,” you say, rubbing your arm with your un-occupied hand. “I know you already told me that you weren’t gonna be here for Christmas, but -”

“Your wish is my command,” Shouta cuts you off, and you raise an eyebrow even though he can’t see you.

“What?”

“Open the door.”

You pause, blinking as you stare at the front door. This was a only-in-movies kind of thing, and Shouta is definitely not any kind of hopeless romantic. You take slow steps towards the door anyways, almost cautious as you near it.

“Will you hurry up?” Shouta says, and as it comes through the phone, you also hear the gentle rumble of his voice through the door. Before you really know what you’re doing, you’re throwing your phone on the kitchen counter and rushing towards the door, unlocking it and opening it with such a rush that it creates a breeze. 

Lo and behold, Shouta stands on the other side, suitcase by his hip. His face is as stern and apathetic as ever, but you catch the hint of a smile on the side of his lip and half-jump on him, throwing your arms around his shoulders. He responds in a second, his own arms wrapping around your waist. You feel it when he squeezes you against him. He smells like stale coffee, but that only makes you hold him tighter.

“I’m home,” Shouta says into your hair, and you step back, rubbing his cheek gently with your thumb.

“Welcome home.”


	12. twelve - sero hanta // cuddling because it's cold

“Hanta,” you whisper sleepily. You wave your hand around gently, blindly, until you feel his chest underneath your fingertips. “Hanta.”

Your boyfriend groans softly in response and you open your eyes, barely, shivering in the open air outside of the blankets. “Where are the blankets?” you ask, your voice hoarse from sleep.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Hanta whispers, turning over to face you. His arm lands over your waist. “It’s hot.”

 _“Hantaaa,”_ you drawl, curling closer into his body. “It’s so cold.”

“You’ve got me.”

“Not enough.”

“Ouch,” Hanta chuckles, taking his arm away from you. You feel him sit up, not really opening your eyes all the way to watch him, then a blanket is being pulled over your body. You sigh gratefully, letting yourself relax under the newfound warmth.

When Hanta lays down again you find your way closer to him, desperate for more heat. You open your eyes for a split second to see snow falling outside his window. “Oh, now I’m enough?” he teases, and you smile into his neck.

“Shut it, you know you are.”

He must decide that’s good enough, because his arms wrap around you securely before you drift off to sleep.


	13. thirteen - keigo takami // decorating the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing this and it made me realize that i'm such a fucking hawks stan

“This is boring,” Keigo’s voice sounds from behind you, and you look over your shoulder to send him a swift glare. He’s lounging on the couch, a single ornament resting on one finger as he watches it dangle off of his hand.

“You’re only saying that because you’re not helping,” you respond, adding another ornament onto the tree. You’re proud of yourself for matching the colors of the ornaments and ribbons so well. “Get up, lazy.”

The gentle sound of an old sitcom on the TV provides a cozy atmosphere. For a moment you wonder if Keigo’s even moving from off of the couch, but before you get a chance to look back (and scold him), his arms wrap around you.

He places the ornament on his finger from before onto a branch directly in front of you, then resides to holding you against his chest. “There,” he says, sighing into your neck. “I helped.”

“That is barely helping,” you laugh, craning your neck to the side so he has more room on your shoulder.

“I say we ditch the decorating idea,” Keigo says, pressing a definitely-not-innocent kiss to your open neck, “and have some fun.”

A gentle sigh leaves your mouth at the feeling of his lips on your neck, but you shake your head. “We’ve gotta get this done sometime, Kei.”

“Which could be another time.”

He splays his fingers over your torso, the ring on his index finger heavy on the skin of your abdomen. “Are you gonna want to do this another time any more than you do now?”

“No,” Keigo says immediately, and you let out a quick chuckle. “But that doesn’t really matter. I’m getting a little impatient, babe.”

You hum, letting him reattach his lips to your neck for a moment, and you don’t stop him when he takes your hand and leads you away from the tree to the bedroom.


	14. fourteen - kaminari denki // kissing under the mistletoe

If you’re being honest with yourself, Christmas parties are getting more and more dreadful every year.

Dumb, ugly sweaters and too-sweet candy and the constant, _constant_ repetition of Mariah Carey’s _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ is getting really tiring. The only reason you really wanted to go to this one is to hang out with everyone, because if there’s anything you’ve learned from being in class 1-A, it’s that they can throw a good party. 

You smell the gingerbread before you even get out of the elevator, and when the doors open, it only gets stronger. Kaminari’s standing in the doorway to the common room, rocking back and forth on his feet. His face lights up when he sees you.

“Y/N!” He exclaims, and you raise your eyebrows with an amused smile. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Well,” you start, standing in front of him. “It was a very long, snowy trip from my room upstairs. I’m lucky I even made it.”

Kaminari chuckles at your response, and you fold your arms over your chest. “So, what are you doing loitering by the doorway for?”

He grins, soft and mischevous, and you immediately regret asking. His finger points up and you follow it, and there it is: a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. You sigh, feeling a blush creep up your cheeks, then look back at Kaminari. 

“Have you been doing this to every girl that’s entered the party?” You ask, a knowing look on your face - because, well, if you’re honest, he probably was. 

“No,” Kaminari murmurs, stepping a fraction closer to you. “Just you. _Only_ you.”

He says it so softly that you’re taken aback, blinking at him momentarily. He moves closer again, eyes searching yours - _is this okay?_

You barely get a chance to nod _yes_ before his hand cups your cheek and he kisses you slow.


	15. fifteen - keigo takami // making out in a closet at a christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've become a hawks stan. also yall are the first to see this chapter since i've been ranting about hawks on tumblr all day n i think they're sick of it haha

“Kei,” you murmur as he gently pushes you inside of a dark closet. “What are you doing?”

“Having my way with you, what else?” He responds, and you laugh as his hands rest on your hips. “C’mon, sweetheart. This party’s too formal for my taste.”

“Anything that requires more than jeans and a t-shirt is ‘too formal’ for you,” you banter back, but Keigo shuts you up before any more words are passed between the two of you with his lips on yours. You feel him push his hand through the slit of your dress, cold fingers gripping your thigh, and you sigh into his mouth.

You suppose it’s a bit inappropriate for you to be doing this - Endeavor had invited Keigo to a swift gala to celebrate heroes and had permitted him a guest; you. It’s a formal gathering, it requires respect and guts to even be here - then again, Keigo’s mouth does feel nice against your own.

Your hands tangle themselves in his hair, pull him closer by his head. He follows your lead, granting you control for just a moment, and you feel the smile on his lips. Keigo’s hand on your thigh hitches it up over his hip, letting him even closer.

Your control doesn’t last for long, though, ending when he breaks the kiss to press his lips to your jawline, down your neck. When his mouth leaves your skin the stale air rushes to the ghost of his lips, dusting your arms in goosebumps. He’s getting more and more rowdy.

“We...” you start, but you can’t remember what you’re going to say. It comes back to you when he actually takes his lips off of you, and you see his eyes sparkle with want from the light underneath the door. “We should really get back.”

Keigo hums, running his fingers up your arm. “I don’t wanna,” he says, and you regain your composure despite his hands on you. 

“Kei.”

You feel him shift, then sink. His wings glow in the distant hallway light. His grin is wide, cocky, but you can’t help the pang in your heart when he looks up at you with a wink. Keigo’s hands are around your ankles, rubbing up and down, but they’re getting higher every second - pushing your dress up with them. You send him an apprehensive look, biting your lip, and he soothes your worries.

“Just a treat before we go.”


	16. sixteen - amajiki tamaki // christmas proposal

“I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you,” you mention offhandedly, and Tamaki almost falls flat on his face.

In retrospect, he shouldn’t be surprised. The two of you have been together for years - since your U.A. days - and it’s not as if you haven’t mentioned the idea of marriage, so really, he shouldn’t be so… _moved_ by the idea. But you said it so smoothly, so soft, like you and him were already married, and it took him by surprise.

Tamaki manages to hold onto your hand even as he slips on the ice with his skates, and his fall seems to make you realize what you just said.

“Oh, um,” you say, and you’re stuttering like you did when you confessed to him. Your cheeks are rosy, blushing, “I didn’t - I don’t mean to, like, uh, freak you out, I was just… I was just thinking out loud, you know? You know how that is…”

Tamaki properly looks at you and for some reason you’re brighter - the lights from that big Christmas tree by the skating rink illuminate your face like you’re otherworldly, ethereal and gentle. You’re still rambling, on and on, but he squeezes your hand tighter and you stop. 

“I think…” Tamaki starts, and although he can’t look at you, really, he’s never felt more sure about something. “I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

And you smile at him and he sees it from the corner of his eye and he always expected that he’d propose to you with a beautiful ring and when the two of you were a little bit older, but he supposes that those kinds of things don’t really matter when you love someone this much.


	17. seventeen - keigo takami // lending the other their jacket because they're cold

“I think we meet like this too often,” Keigo says, and the soft and tired smile you give makes his heart flutter.

“Really?” you hum, rubbing your arms with your hands. The city below lights up your face delicately. “I don’t know. I think it’s fate.”

Your voice is quiet, but Keigo can still hear it over the loud bustle of the cars below. Your eyes are low-lidded, sparkling with all of the light of a million stars. In his mind, he hates that he notices it, hates that he’s let himself this close to another person. 

You shiver as you stand on the rooftop, looking over the greater part of Tokyo. Keigo notices, just like he always has, and slips his coat off. The feathers on his wings part and take off so the jacket can slide off of his shoulders, and for once he doesn’t mind the cold when it reaches him. The sweater he decided to wear today does him well.

When he slides the jacket over your torso, you seem surprised. “You’re cold,” is all Keigo says, and you give him that smile again - soft, tired. It is late, and he feels a little bit selfish for taking up this much of your time.

It’s not the first time you’ve met like this, and he thinks that both of you know it won’t be the last. He knows that some nights - like this - you stay out to wait for him, and you know that on those nights - like this - he takes a certain route home so he can run into you.

Keigo’s still surprised when you tangle your hand with his.

It’s not a good idea. He’s the number two hero, and publicity and public opinion are the most important thing a hero has. Not to mention he’s associated with the League, and that can only put you in danger. But your hands are so small, oh, they feel like they’re meant to be in his and maybe you’re right, maybe it’s fate. 

Maybe it’s fate when you whisper his name amongst the sound of horns and cars. Maybe it’s fate when he looks at you and you squeeze his hand, gently. Maybe it’s fate when he puts his free hand on your cheek and maybe it’s fate when he kisses you like all the times he’s dreamed of doing it. Maybe it’s fate when you kiss him back and it feels like coming up for air after being underwater for so long.

You are all he needs.


	18. eighteen - izuku midoriya // drinking eggnog

You’re not sure why you’re craving it.

It’s late. You should be asleep by now, though you suppose spiraling through a mess of YouTube videos will keep you up when you should be sleeping. You had just been watching dumb cooking videos, but then Buzzfeed brought out the eggnog and you just needed it.

Your door creaks and you cringe, stopping in your spot for a moment. Nothing happens - no angry yelling, no pounding, not even a light flickers on from underneath someone’s door, so you keep moving. You take the stairs for less noise.

You flick the light on in the kitchen, cursing the openness of the room as the light spreads into the common room, even if there aren’t any rooms on the first floor. You take a glass out from the cupboard, quiet as possible, and open the fridge to find the eggnog carton. When you do, there’s a post-it attached to it (“Bakugou’s,” it reads, “drink this and you’re dead.”) but you brush it off, pouring some of the holiday drink into your cup. You put the carton back where it was and lean against the counter and sip and oh, it’s good.

“Y/N?”

You look over at the entrance, seeing Izuku. His hair is mussed and his eyes are tired with lack of sleep, and you send him an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” you say, putting your glass down. “Did I wake you up?”

“No,” he murmurs, coming to stand across from you, leaning on the island. “I was already kind of awake.”

Conversation is sparse, hushed voices too worried about waking others. But it’s easy, talking to Izuku, it always has been, and while you talk about the simple things like finals and Christmas it’s… different. The good kind of different; the kind that usually fills your chest when he smiles at you.

“So,” you start, placing your more-than-empty cup on the counter. “Any New Year’s resolutions?”

Izuku nods, looking down at his feet. “Yeah. Some basic stuff, like getting more control of my quirk, and physically getting stronger…”

You hum, nodding in return, taking another drink of your eggnog.

“And also… to spend some more time with you.”

The words take you by surprise and you choke, looking up from your cup with wide eyes. Izuku’s blushing harsh, so you know it’s not a just-a-friend thing and you sputter, mouth moving to make words but no sounds coming out.

“With _me?”_ You end up saying, because your brain can’t comprehend the idea. Izuku nods. “I’d, um, I’d like that.”

You take half a step forward, lessening the distance between the two of you, and reach for his hand. It’s warm, rough, a hero’s hand, and it fits in your hand just the way it should. Izuku squeezes your hand, just barely, and you can’t fight the blush on your face when he looks at you and grins.


	19. nineteen - aizawa shouta // one loves christmas, the other "hates" it

Shouta’s never really liked Christmas.

The decorations were always too much, too bright, and they never served much of a purpose, since they were gone in a month. Everything was always busy - always - and it was hard to get basic shopping done without waiting in lines for forever. And the smell; the _smell_ of Christmas was just so annoying. There was no getting away from it.

When he steps into the teacher’s lounge, it’s like Christmas threw up. _Everywhere._

Midnight’s putting a wreath up between the windows, Mic is hanging other decorations from the teacher’s desks. A big, happy sign says “Merry Christmas” in fancy gold letters. You’re hanging up Christmas lights around the room, standing on a ladder to hang them near the ceiling. Shouta thinks he might just turn around and pretend this never happened, because he is way too exhausted to deal with this right now.

“Shouta!” You call right as he’s turning, and he spares you a minor glance. Your smile is wide. “Come help us!”

He’s about to say, “no, I’m good,” when you send him a look kin to puppy dog eyes, and he knows he can’t say no to that. So he sighs, places his coffee cup on his desk, and walks to the open box of decorations.

-

He hates it.

Well, that’s what he keeps telling himself - he hates it. It’s too much. Too bright, too Christmas-y. It smells just like every other damn place in the city at Christmastime.

The beginning notes of “All I Want For Christmas Is You” begins and that’s when Shouta decides that he’s done, now, and he’s ready to go home. He moves to his desk to pick up his coffee - which is probably cold by now - but you catch him, pulling him into a horrific dance as you sing along to the song.

“I just want you for my own,” you sing, and he hears Hizashi join in from somewhere else in the room. Shouta doesn’t bother to look for where, he’s too busy looking at you. “More than you could ever know!”

He doesn’t know when his hand ended up at your waist, but it’s there, and you spin yourself around on his other hand. You look radiant, like you’re in your element, covered in spare glitter and smelling like gingerbread and pinecones. “Make my wish come true…”

You stop your wild dance to point at him, and you send him those puppy dog eyes again. He can’t say no, not really, and now that he’s seen you, he’s not sure he wants to. He rolls his eyes, voice a little hoarse, but he sings along anyways:

“All I want for Christmas is you.”


	20. twenty - keigo takami // awkward questions at a family dinner

“When you said you’d be bringing home a boyfriend, I didn’t expect the number two hero,” your mom says when you all sit down to eat.

“Mom,” you start, warning, cautious. Keigo snickers from beside you and you gently elbow him.

 _“What?_ It’s an alarming thing.”

You take a deep breath as you begin to eat, already knowing where this night is heading. Your mother was always one for questions, especially when it comes to your partners.

“So,” she starts, and you feel the dread in your stomach. “Have you two talked about marriage yet? Kids?”

Keigo chokes beside you.

You feel your face flush and you finish chewing and swallowing before you answer. “Um, we _just_ moved in together, I don’t think -”

“Oh, nonsense!” Your mother says, and you try to look at your dad for help, but he’s in his own world. You and Keigo are on your own here. “It’s never too early.”

“Neither of us really have the time right now,” Keigo says, looking over at you. You nod, grabbing his hand under the table. “We’re both pretty busy with work.”

Your mom seems satisfied with the answer and nods, taking a bite of food. For a moment it’s quiet, and you think that maybe she’s done for the night, but when she speaks again you know you’re mistaken. She’s not even close to being done.

“Have you two had sex yet, at least?”

_“Mom!”_


	21. twenty one - keigo takami // sitting in front of the fireplace

“Comfy, babe?” Keigo murmurs, and his voice is teasing, but you nod anyways, curling further into his chest.

“Very,” you respond, feeling the heat of the fireplace warm your feet. The apartment is quiet save for the occasional whistle of wind from outside and an old Christmas movie playing on the TV. A blizzard had hit Tokyo, and the second you got home you turned to the fireplace and a cup of hot chocolate for warmth (and then, a little bit later, Keigo, when he came home).

Keigo’s arm wraps around your waist, pulling you closer to his body. You feel the hand of his other arm play with your hair, running through strands and twisting them around his fingers. The feeling it gives you makes you warmer than any sort of fireplace could. You pull your head back from his chest, looking over his face when you get far enough away.

Neither of you say anything; it’s a simple quiet, an easy way to just be. You raise your hand and trace the side of his face, feeling the roughness of his stubble under your fingertips. He closes his eyes, leans into your touch, and you can’t help a smile from bleeding onto your lips. His hand comes to rest over yours, holding it closer to his face.

For a moment, nothing matters - not the fact that Keigo’s the number two hero, not the blizzard outside, not the daily responsibilities both of you have to face. You’re not worried about him getting hurt on the job or even what the two of you will eat for dinner. It doesn’t matter; all that matters is that he’s in your arms.

“I love you,” you say, rubbing your thumb along his cheekbone.

There’s not a moment of hesitation.

“I love you too.”


	22. twenty two - keigo takami // decorating gingerbread houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's keigo-mas

“You are _killing_ all of the gingerbread people,” you say as you pipe icing onto the cookie roof.

Keigo doesn’t stop chewing, the remnants of a gingerbread man in his hand. “They’re villains. I’m only punishing them for their crimes.”

“Oh? And what crimes have they committed, Mr. Number Two Hero?”

Keigo finishes off the cookie, dusting the crumbs from his hands. “Horrible ones,” he says, and you fight a losing battle against a smile. “Crimes against humanity. War crimes.”

You can’t help the laugh that comes from your mouth and your body jolts, effectively messing up your perfect piping skills. You send Keigo a gentle glare, huffing as you look at your gingerbread house. “You messed up the decorations. Now they’re dead _and_ they don’t get pretty houses.”

Your grievance goes unnoticed, and instead Keigo’s focusing on something else. On you, really, but you’re not sure where. You raise an eyebrow at him. “What are you looking at?”

“You’ve got icing,” Keigo says, pointing to a spot on his lip to show you. “Right here.”

“Oh,” you murmur, reaching for a paper towel. Keigo stops you, already leaning forward with a “no, I’ll get it” and you stop to let him.

Before you can really think about how close he’s getting, he’s kissing you.

It’s not unmarked territory, but it’s a little surprising, though you’re not sure why you didn’t see it coming. He tastes like spices and sweets and you let out a small sigh against his mouth, hand running up his arm to rest on his neck. His tongue goes over your lip and you open your mouth instinctively, but Keigo pulls away before the kiss goes any further. When he parts, you open your eyes just in time to see a sliver of icing on his tongue and it does things to you that it definitely shouldn’t.

“Do I…” you start, but your mind goes blank when you see his tongue dart out to lick his lips. “Do I have any more icing on me?”

Keigo looks you up and down, then very blatantly takes the piping bag and smudges more icing on your neck. You meet his eyes and you know you’re in for a long night.

“Now you do,” he says, and wastes no time in cleaning it up.


	23. twenty three - keigo takami // christmas surprise

“So funds have been pretty tight lately,” you say from the other room. “And it’s not much, but I hope you like it anyways.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Keigo says, not bothering to look up from his phone. He knows he’ll love anything you get him - he always does (even that ugly sweater you bought him holds a special place in his heart). When he got home, you’d rushed off to your shared bedroom with an excited “wait here, let me get your present!” and left Keigo to wait on the couch. 

“Okay,” you say, voice closer. “Ready?”

“Totally. Let me see it, babe.”

What he gets is not what he was expecting.

You’re dressed in a Santa costume, complete with the gloves and hat and _everything._ It’s definitely meant for more… recreational activities; the skirt is high on your waist and small, showing much of your legs. You pose in the doorway, smiling at him. Keigo can’t find the words to describe what he’s looking at, and the longer he takes to respond, the more your smile drops.

“You don’t like it,” you decide, losing your pose. Your hands hang at your sides, and Keigo stands, walking towards you.

“I mean, the costume’s great,” he says, fingers playing with the fuzzy trim of your skirt. “But I’d much rather see you out of it.”

You hum, gloved hands wrapping around his shoulders. “Is that so?”

Keigo nods, his hand switching to just under your skirt, dancing along your skin. “Besides, I think I’ve earned my spot on the nice list. You know, being a hero and all. That deserves some kind of reward, right?”

You laugh softly and Keigo smiles, watching your face as your hand drifts down his chest. You flicker your eyes up to his and your hand stops just before his belt buckle.

“Hmm, I think you’re right,” you say, and Keigo can’t look away when you bite your lip softly. Your other hand leaves his shoulder and then he feels his belt come loose, hears the clink of the buckle on the floor as you take it off of him, sinking down to your knees. “A reward _does_ seem necessary.”


End file.
